


The beginning

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, But different, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, hybrid slurs, its still the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's used to hiding, he used to staying unseen but when he finds himself not being noticed by the few people he'd like to be known by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> If you're still taking prompts, what about some hybrid au?

Adam was used to getting picked on, all throughout school, whether it was elementary, or middle school or high school. He was an easy target to pick on, people would grab at his tail without any fear that he could hurt them, so his nails grew a bit longer, but when going to school with someone who shared the genes of a panther or snakes for that matter. Him, a simple housecat? No problem, pull his tail, flick at his ears, all Adam will do is his and try and fight back. Although he was good at hiding in trees. 

He meets Matt first, well sort of, Matt is half asleep and sort of mentions his name then falls back asleep. It isn't till later that Matt tells him that he isn't even his roommate for college, it was someone else who said he could crash there because he wouldn't be there for another week, they bond well. Roommates come and go, but even though Matt wasn't technically his roommate he still considers him his best one. Matt leaves for after graduating and gets a job editing on a show, something with robots and roosters, he's not too sure. But fate finds a way to get them back together, Machinma is where it is at he tells Matt who rolls his eyes and nods. 

He meets Lawrence next who has more bark than his bite, way too much bark, but plenty of humour. It made Matt uneasy at first but they all grew accustomed working near each other, suppressing every instinct that was telling them to run. They don't and it's probably the best decision. 

Next is the most extravagant and extroverted and totally not gay peacock they've ever met, oh wait he's bisexual, but next comes Joel Rubin who fluffs his feathers up as soon as he meets Lawrence, everyone laughs and that's how they didn't talk to him for weeks on end. After one very drunk night it turned out that Joel was not actually scared of Lawrence, he was interested and that's what made his feathers ruffle... Literally, it doesn't take long to get Lawrence to ask Joel out who is ecstatic. 

Bruce is next, he who scares their little group they have formed with a simple 'ello, it still managed to scare away Matt from entering the room while Bruce was there until a very shy and confused bear approached Adam asking if he had offended Matt in anyway. Turns out though Bruce is not the vicious bear everyone thought he was but really a giant teddy bear, who coincidentally loved hugs, which is what Adam was more than happy to supply. And after a couple of drinks, a few drunken makeouts and a handjob or two. 

Spoole sneaks in, it wasn't supposed to be mean, he literally sneaks in, sets up his desk and it's not till a few days in that Lawrence notices the small little mouse editing away at his own desk, Joel is away sick when he arrives and asks the rest of them how they didn't notice him. Matt did, of course Matt noticed the small mouse sneak in and start working but the other three are stunned. Prompting a good smack on the back of the head from Joel, Spoole is not afraid of him, or Lawrence, or Bruce. Spoole will stare at whoever he is talking to right in the eyes, had doesn't flinch like Matt when a predator hybrid yawns or Bruce growls at his computer for crashing for the third time today. He'll just keep on editing away. According to Spoole he grew up with cousins who taught him to stare them down, one weakness they found though, one that apparently that Spoole hates himself for it, and did his best to hide was his love for cheese. 

Next is the confident young buck who gets stuck getting through doors almost every time, James is the next to come rolling through Machinima with bright eyes and a bushy tail, tiny tail actually. Adam feels Bruce slipping from his grasp as a very flirty James steps into his view, not that him and Bruce were officially together but okay yeah it doesn't matter. Who cares!

Expect maybe Matt does, because of a certain drunk 4am late night visit and all of his emotions spill, including more than a few tears, not anything that Matt isn't used to. Tbit this time, this time it hurts, he wishes he could say something or do more. He just lets Adam cry in his arms and lets him stay the night. Adam is gone before Matt wakes up, and they just don't talk about it...

It's a good few years, they can't complain, good work, strange hours, surrounded by people who are amazing to be around. Mostly for the uncomfortable amount of sex jokes, it feels right, they feel at home. They just need the seven of them, towards what they now described as the end of their time at Machinima things got tough, not as much as freedom in their content making as they'd hoped. Find themselves butting heads with the manager more than actually producing the content, so they left, joined another family. Met Burnie and Matt, set up rather quickly in their office, technology thanks to Lawrence. Things work out, they always do. 

They're getting used to the neighbourhood around their office, trying to find good food locations, they at least try and eat lunch with everyone once a week, sometimes Matt was too busy with editing or James and Bruce would run off on their own, also Lawrence and Joel. But this was nice, them all gathered around the same table, eating and talking, Adam was the loser in the epic Rock Paper scissors so he had to go up to pay for the next round of drinks,

_"Fucking freaks all sitting together, can't they find a barn to hang out in"_

Adams tail twitched when he heard the insult, the voice wasn't trying to be quiet at all, talking as loud as they wanted to. He didn't want to get thrown out so he kept quiet, waited for the bartender. 

_"What do you think it will order? It's a fucking pussy so probably milk huh?"_

Don't respond, don't snap. 

_"Let's see, cheese for the mouse, lettuce for the rabbit, porridge for the bear, what do you think bambi will have?"_

"Hey, can you please shut the fuck up?" asks Adam turning to face to the voice, 

"Excuse me?" says the man standing up,

"I said can you shut the _fuck_ up" replies Adam,

"Don't speak to me that way you little pussy" snarls the man,

"Fuck you" says Adam, the man swings and clocks Adam in the face, he scrambles back to stand up but is too dazed to work out how his feet work, a loud growl makes the room fall silent, Bruce, James and even Matt are standing in between the two,

"Back off" says Bruce, the man hesitates but grumbles and walks away, his cheek hurts like hell as Matt pulls him up from the ground and cups his face checking for bruises,

"You alright?" asks Joel,

"I-I'm fine" stutters Adam,

"That's going to sting, come on let's just leave" says Lawrence, Adam hears shuffling behind him, the logical part of his mind says it's one of his boys, but the in logical one screams that it's the awful men trying to get them when they're not looking, he clings onto Bruce and glances backwards, nothing. It happens again, and again until by the time they get to the car Adam is holding onto Bruce's hand, for safety of course. 

"Hey, I can protect you as well" says James holding onto Adam's other hand, he blushes and grasps onto it tightly as well. Dammit, he wanted to play some destiny tonight, looks like they're would be other things happening though...

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt? http://shiphaustrash.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> http://shiphaustrash.tumblr.com/post/129565220433/matt-peake-is-a-holland-lops-floppy-ears-sooooo


End file.
